U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0137470 is introduced as prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: “A method for multiple stage dialing using voice recognition (VR) includes the steps of receiving a first voice command that designates an entry in an address book; dialing a first portion of a dialing stream until a pause code is detected; receiving a second voice command; and dialing a second portion of the dialing stream in response to the second voice command. The first and second portions of the dialing stream may include a long distance carrier address and an access code, respectively. The third voice command may correspond to an entry name field of the further address book entry.” However, the foregoing prior art does not disclose the communication device comprising a voice communication implementer, a multiple & real-time & chronological speech-to-text implementer, and a device vibration implementer.